Who Can you Trust?
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Bakura is raped and is recovering from the emotional scars, but Ryou is on a trip and he doesn't have anyone to talk to now. Will he be able to cope? Main characters: Yami Bakura, Kaiba, Yami
1. Chapter 1

Peggi-After posting this on several sites, I recieved a lot of reviews and high ratings. I decided to do some editing so that it would be allowed on and share this with everyone here. This is my favorite of all the stories I've written so far. The format is a little awkward because it is also one of the very first fanfics I've ever written. I think that this format is allowed here on the site, but it is too much to change, so I'm hoping no one decides to be mean and have it taken off. Review and let me know what you think!

_**This is rated for suggestion of sexual situations and theme. It also contains BOY/BOY RELATIONS. Even if you don't like shounen-ai, it should not affect the story because that is not the basis of the plot.**_

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

**Two Weeks Ago**

Bakura-NO NO NO NO NO! LEAVE ME ALONE RYOU! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!

Ryou-Now Bakura, just sit still. It won't hurt you. Just stop squirming and running around. It's making it difficult.

Bakura ran up the stairs to escape his evil' hikari. Oh, how he hated bath time. How he despised that prissy scented liquid Ryou called soap, and how light his body felt after all of the dirt was removed from it. And especially how his normally pale face turned pinkish with the heat of the steam and water. And now he was on the run.

He ran into the bedroom, closed his eyes tight, and prayed his evil' Hikari wouldn't find him there. He turned around and let out a yelp.

Ryou-There's nowhere else to run, Bakura. I have you cornered. Just give up.

Bakura whimpered, and reluctantly allowed Ryou to drag him into the bathroom.

**Recently**

A tear rolled down Bakura's face as he recalled the incidents of last night. There was blood everywhere, and he was so hurt he could barely move. Both of his legs were covered in bruises and he'd never been in so much pain. He wished Ryou would come home soon, but there was still two more months left. He'd gone to visit his father at an archeological dig somewhere that Bakura couldn't remember, and he'd been gone for three days. Bakura couldn't remember all of the events of the night before, but they began to come back.

Yami-Shh. . .don't scream. You'll waste energy, and trust me, you'll need it. We're not close to being finished. You're not even undressed yet.

He remembered being pushed onto the bed, and probably from the look in his eyes, Yami had read his mind.

Yami-Ah, so murderous Tomb Robber is still a virgin, eh?

A few tears fell from Bakura's eyes, answering Yami's question with a silent yes'.

Yami-Well, that will not last for long.

The rest was such a blur. Bakura only remembered the pain. The pure fear. The hatred. But Yami was gone now, back to his home' in the Game shop with Yugi. Yugi who was so gentle, who had no idea how truly ruthless and unkind his Yami was.

Bakura grabbed the sheets off the bed. They were covered in blood. He threw them away, to never be reminded of the night before. He shuddered at the thought. He put new clean blankets on the bed, walked into the living room, sat on the sofa, and cried. Sobbed until he was out of tears, and then he fell asleep, curled up in a ball.

He slept for a few hours, and jumped to the ringing of the phone.

Bakura-Hello?


	2. Chapter 2

Peggi-okay well this can be rated "t" because if you are at least 16 this should be no big deal. please review or I'll take forever to update! wow this isn't going to end well..i'm totally out of it...well i hope you enjoy!

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

Ryou-Hi Bakura!

Bakura was surprised to hear his hikari on the phone.

Ryou-Bakura, you there?

Bakura-Um. . .yeah. Hi Ryou. Uh. . .is something wrong?

Ryou-I should be asking you that question. Okay, what's broken?

Bakura, thinking-Other than my heart? My mind? My spirit?

Bakura-Nothing, why do you ask?

Ryou-Bakura, this is me you're talking to. I know you much better than anyone else, and when you ask me if there's something wrong, I know you've done something.

Bakura-No, nothing's broken. You just woke me up is all. I'm very tired. When are you coming home?

Ryou-. . .

Bakura-I mean, well. . .it's just. . .

Ryou-Do you want me to come home?

Ryou's voice cracked during the word home' and Bakura had to think quickly. He didn't want Ryou thinking he actually cared about him!

Bakura-No, but usually when you go places you always call when you're coming home early.

Ryou-Oh. Yeah. In speaking of which, no strip poker this time. . .right?

Bakura-sigh No Ryou.

Ryou-And no playing Frisbee with the good china again, right?

Bakura-another sigh No Ryou.

Ryou-And no wild parties, correct.

Bakura-frustrated sigh Ryou, I-

Ryou-Just checking. Didn't mean to agitate you. And everything's alright at the house?

Bakura-YES Ryou!

Ryou-Bakura. . .something's wrong. I can tell. I can hear it in your voice, and there's no denying it. What's wrong? I promise I won't be mad.

Bakura-Listen to me you little-

Ryou-Fine. Don't tell me. But you only have two months to keep it a secret. When I come home, you know I'll find out but if if I have to wait that long to find out, you know I won't be pleased with you.

Bakura-I'll tell you when you get back, just not over the phone. I haven't done anything to anyone and nothing's broken. But that's all I'm going to say.

Ryou-Right.

Bakura-Bye.

Ryou-Bye Bakura.

Bakura hated himself at this point. Why hadn't he just told Ryou? He wouldn't judge him. Or hate him. He could help him.

Suddenly, the phone rang again. Bakura, frustrated, answered it.

Bakura-DAMN IT RYOU, I TOLD YOU I'D TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT WHEN YOU GET HERE AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TREAT ME LIKE I'M INCOMPETANT! I HAVEN'T BROKEN ANYTHING, AND I HAVEN'T TROWN ANY PARTIES! THERE'S NO STRIPPERS HERE AND I SWEAR IF YOU-

Yami-Calm down, it's me.

Bakura-Y-Yami!

Yami-I really need to talk to you. It's very important. Can I meet you at yours and Ryou's house?

Bakura-I was. . .uh. . .um. . .I'm leaving to shop for. . .groceries and. . .

Yami-Bakura, please. It's important. . .it's about Yugi.

Bakura-Pharaoh, what have you done to him! Is he okay!

Yami-Bakura! I haven't done anything to him, just please. I'm. . .I'm worried about him.

Bakura's end of the line was silent for a while. It was against his better judgment to allow that Pharaoh into his house. But what could he say? If Ryou was in some sort of trouble he'd want help. And even though it may have been a trick, it may not have been.

Bakura-I'll. . .I'll be here.

Yami-Thank you.

About half an hour later, there was a knock on the door, and Bakura answered it. It was Yami, of course, and he walked into the house.

Yami-I'm sorry to bother you, but I didn't know who else to turn to. I'm not really sure if Yugi's friends would understand because it has to do with my past and Millennium Magick. That sort of thing. And I definitely don't trust Marik or Pegasus. . .

He tried not to make eye contact with Bakura, and it made Bakura wonder why.

Bakura-I don't care about all of that. Tell me why you're here. Tell me and then leave.

Yami-Well, as you know, in my past I was Pharaoh, and as Pharaoh, I was cruel and-

Bakura-Get on with it.

Yami-Sorry. Well, lately, I've noticed Yugi has begun to change. His attitude towards everyone, some of the things he says. And he's not talking to me as much as he used to.

Bakura-It's called being a teenager. Now if you'll excuse me I-

Yami-He hit me.

Bakura-. . .what?

Yami-Yesterday morning he hit me. I was watching TV and he came into the room and said I was so lazy and didn't do any work. I tried to reason with him because he was beginning to yell and. . .he hit me.

Yami placed his hands on Bakura's shoulders to make sure he had his full attention, but Bakura backed away to the other side of the sofa.

Bakura-Don't touch me.

Yami's eyes lowered to the floor again.

Yami-Sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I've tried to change, really I have. Since my Pharaoh days. Do you believe a person can change, Bakura?

Bakura-Yes. A person. Not you.

Yami-I don't under-

Bakura-You aren't a person. You're a spirit. An evil ancient spirit.

Yami-I think Yugi is. . .well, you know how we Yami's are the incarnations of our hikaris? How they were re-incarnated from us? Well, I think somehow he's. . .

Bakura-Becoming another version of you? Turning darker?

Yami-Well, yes. It's not impossible, right?

Bakura-I guess not. Two halves of a whole. You have kindness somewhere in that black hole you call a heart, and I suppose he has some darkness in him. Maybe as he's getting older he's changing. Changing into something darker. Now will you just leave?

Yami-I didn't mean to.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

Bakura-What?

Yami-Last night. Whatever I did to you. I didn't mean. . .his voice cracked I wasn't myself at all. . .after Yugi hit me. . .I just. . .

He was full out crying at this point. Bakura wanted to comfort him, to tell him it was alright. But he couldn't pull the words out of his head. They stayed there.

Yami-Perhaps I should. . .I should leave now.

He stood up to leave. He wiped his eyes and began to walk to the door.

Bakura-Do you. . .want to stay for lunch?


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

Bakura didn't know where that had come from, but he wanted it to go back.

Bakura, thinking-Stay for lunch? What was that all about? All I want is for this lying bastard to leave this house and get hit by a car on his way home! Why didn't I just make him leave?

Yami-Are. . .are you sure?

Bakura-Yeah, why not? Might as well. Ryou doesn't want me to have any guests over, so if you stay at least I can break a couple rules while he's gone.

Bakura tried to flash an evil smile, but his true feelings were apparent in his eyes.

Yami-Actually, I ate just before I came. But thanks for the invite.

Bakura was relieved when Yami finally left the house. He got to thinking about what they thought was happening to Yugi. That perhaps he was going to become like Yami had been five thousand years ago. Just as Ryou was a lot like Bakura had been. Bakura hadn't always been ruthless and dangerous. He was just as sweet and loving as Ryou was. But all that changed when the Pharaoh ordered his village to be burned down. He witnessed his father's death, and saw his mother and older sisters burn alive. He'd turned to tomb robbing in order to survive. It became somewhat of an addiction and one day while stealing from the Pharaoh's temple, he'd been caught and sentenced to being trapped in the Ring. That's what had truly changed him.

He jumped as there was a knock on the door. He opened it and was surprised to see none other than Seto Kaiba.

Bakura-Kaiba? What are you doing here?

Kaiba-My business isn't with you, Bakura. I want to speak with your other half. Where is he?

Bakura-If you're supposed to be a CEO, aren't you supposed to be intelligent?

Kaiba-Don't play games with me, spirit.

Bakura-You know, I only take physical mortal form when Ryou isn't around.

Kaiba-then where is he? Shopping? At a friends? Tell me now.

Bakura-He's. . .why? Why do his whereabouts concern you?

Kaiba-sigh Okay, listen to me. I have. . .there's just something I need to speak with him about. It's very urgent. When he gets home tell him to call me.

Bakura-When he gets home?

Kaiba-Yes. Wait. . .why? How long will he be gone, exactly?

Bakura-A couple of months. What could he possibly help you with that I can't?

Kaiba-It's my little brother. I think he ran away from home.

Bakura-Why would he do that?

Kaiba-I don't know. But he's gotten fairly close to Ryou in the past few weeks, and I just thought. . .will you just give him the message?

Bakura-Yeah, whatever. Get lost now.

Kaiba-Hey. . .

Bakura-What?

Kaiba just pointed to a couple of dark bruises on his arm. Bakura's put on a short-sleeved shirt without noticing the bruises earlier.

Bakura-Oh. . .I. . .I just bumped into the doorway this morning.

Kaiba-. . .right. . .well, see you later then, spirit.

Bakura was, at this point, sick of himself. This had been two chances he'd had to tell someone about the previous night. To get help. Why wasn't he trying to get help? He knew why. He was supposed to be tough. To be strong.

He still felt him. Felt the Pharaoh all over him. He'd taken three showers and still had his scent all over him. He collapsed on the chair in the living room and stared at the blank TV. Just stared at it. He had so many different feelings and emotions at this point he couldn't even organize them. There was fear, and hatred, and sadness. . .he couldn't even recognize the rest. Suddenly, the mental and physical pain together were simply too much for him to handle. He became nauseous and spent the next half hour in the bathroom vomiting.

That evening, Bakura stayed in Ryou's bedroom. He went through his new deck of cards, did a bit of reading, a hobby he rarely shared with anyone considering he didn't want to be though of as the intellectual type, and he even watched a bit of TV. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. He cautiously opened the door. It was Yami again, and he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Bakura-Yami!

He had cuts on his face, bruises everywhere, and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. He'd been beaten.


	4. Chapter 4

Peggi-One more chapter to go after this one. I haven't gotten as many reviews as I thought I would get, but I suppose that isn't as generous with those things as is. Thank you to the 5 people who were actually nice enough to REVIEW after reading, as I have lots of hits to this story and hardly any reviews. Well, enjoy chapter four, and please review. I love reviews!

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

Yami-I need to ask you a favor. Can. . .would it be okay if. . .

He seemed to be avoiding asking Bakura something, and Bakura wasn't about to blow it off.

Bakura-What?

Yami-I need somewhere to stay the night. Yugi came into my room and he. . .he just began hitting me. Hitting me so hard. Kicking, scratching. . .he had a leather belt and he. . .

Yami's voice trailed off, and he began crying again.

Yami-Gods, why is this happening to me! Why can't things be the way they were before!

Bakura-Pharaoh, how long has this been going on?

Yami-A few weeks, off and on. But now it's getting so bad, I can hardly stand it. Yesterday I got to drinking, and today I can't even numb the pain.

Bakura-Drinking? So is that why-

Yami-Yes. By the time I came to my senses. . .I don't know why you're so scared of being around me, I don't remember anything from. . .I was drunk Bakura, and when I finally came to my senses. . .it was too late.

Bakura-It's. . .it's okay.

Yami-What is?

Bakura-What you did to me. I forgive you.

Yami-I know those bruises and scratches must be from me. You can't just-

Bakura-I can do anything I want to do and there's nothing you can say to change my mind. It's just that if Ryou ever began hurting me, I'd probably start doing things too.

The two of them talked for a couple of hours. Talked about their Hikaris, movies, music, and philosophy. Everything.

Yami awoke first, jumping at first, nervous when he realized how he was laying. Both spirits were on the sofa, Bakura lying against Yami, Yami's arms wrapped around his chest and stomach protectively. Bakura also woke up as Yami removed his arms.

Bakura-I must have fallen asleep, I didn't mean to. . .um. . .want some coffee or something?

Yami-No, I have to get back. Yugi will be mad enough at me.

Bakura-Oh, Yugi. Right.

Bakura saw him out the door and went back into the living room. He wasn't sure why, but he picked up the phone. It only rang twice before Kaiba answered.

Kaiba-Yes?

Bakura-Kaiba, it's me. Have you found Mokuba yet?

Kaiba-Yeah, he came home late last night. He's fine. Why do you ask.

Bakura-Kaiba, I. . .could you come over here?

Kaiba-Why would I waste my time to visit you?

Bakura-Please? I miss Ryou and there's nobody to talk to. Please?

Kaiba-. . .Fine, I'll be over in a bit.

Kaiba hung up the phone, and Bakura plopped down on the sofa. He had to tell someone. And he knew Kaiba already didn't like Yami. Bakura truly felt bad for Yami, but what he'd done to him. . .if he didn't tell someone it could snowball and with his current emotional state. . .

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, there was a knock on the front door. He opened it to see Kaiba standing impatiently in the doorway.

Kaiba-I only have twenty minutes, so you'd better make this fast.

Bakura-Kaiba, please, this isn't a casual visit. It's about. . .it's about Yami.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow in interest.

Kaiba-The Pharaoh?

Bakura-Yes. . .

Bakura took off the sweater he was wearing to reveal his badly bruised chest and arms.

Bakura-It's about the Pharaoh.

Kaiba-Oh my gods, what did he do to you!

Bakura-I don't remember much. . .It was the day before yesterday, Ryou had been gone for a few days. I was all alone in the house, and Yami knocked on the door. I opened it, and he pushed me to the floor, walked in, and locked the door behind him. I remember trying to talk to him, to find out why he was trying to hurt me. He started hitting me, hitting me very hard. I was crying. . .

He didn't want Kaiba to know he was weak, but he had almost no choice in the matter. He needed to tell him.

Kaiba-Go on.

Bakura-I must have blacked out, because the next thing I remember, I was on the bed. There was blood everywhere. But Yami wasn't there. He'd raped me, and I. . .I don't remember much. Bits and pieces here and there, but. . .gods, Kaiba. I need help. I don't know what to do. Now he's saying Yugi's been hurting him and when he came over here he was drunk. I'm still hurting from. . .

He broke down crying, and to his surprise, Kaiba wrapped his arms around him.

Kaiba-Just calm down. I'm here for you. Calm down.

Bakura cried on Kaiba's shoulder for a while. When he finally stopped, he glanced at the clock.

Bakura-You. . .you should g-go. It's b-been over twenty minutes.

Kaiba-Yeah, I have a meeting to go to. But I shouldn't be too long. Do you want me to come back when it's over?

Bakura-Would you mind?

Kaiba-Nah there's nothing at home for me to do besides hear Mokuba complain, and I think you need me here much more than I'm needed at home.

Bakura-How can I ever repay you for helping me?

Kaiba-I'm sure you'll think of something.

He smiled at Bakura, and walked over to the door with him.

Kaiba-Here, take this.

He pulled a pen out of his pocked and scribbled something on a notebook.

Bakura-Your pager number?

Kaiba-Yes, and cell phone number. Call me if you need to. Anytime.

Bakura smiled back at him. Kaiba left, and Bakura closed the door. The phone rang, and Bakura jumped. He answered it.

Ryou-Bakura? Bakura what's going on?

Bakura-What?

Ryou-I just got a phone call from Yugi. He said Yami was over at the house and stayed there over night. He's still not home. First of all, you aren't supposed to have guests over, and next, if you did anything to him and I find out about it. . .is that your big secret? Did you hurt the Pharaoh? I know you don't like him but-

Bakura-SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FREAK! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON! YOU HAVE NO IDEA, AND HOW DARE YOU ASSUME I'VE DONE SOMETHING WRONG!

Ryou-Bakura. . .I'm sorry. . .

Bakura-Stop nagging me! I'll tell you what's been going on when you get home but if you don't stop bothering me about it I just might not tell you at all!

Ryou-Sorry, but you must understand my point of view. Yugi calls me worried sick about Yami, and you were the last person to see him, and to top it off, he's been missing from last night and still hasn't been found. Bakura, with you I just never know what's wrong.

Bakura-Ryou, things have been going on since you left, and until you come back, I can't give you the details. You need to just trust me.

Ryou-Fine. I trust you. But you'd better make sure you remain good while I'm gone. I don't want anyone calling me, telling me you've done something wrong. I've got to go now, I'll call tomorrow. Bye.

Bakura hung up. How dare Ryou think he'd done something to Yami, when it was really the other way around! Suddenly, it sunk in. It occurred to him that Ryou'd mentioned Yami still hadn't gone home. In some part of Bakura's mind, he was worried. He was worried that perhaps Yami had run away to escape Yugi. So he wouldn't be beaten again. And if Yugi was so mean to Yami, why had he called Ryou to see if he'd heard anything? Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Bakura answered it, hoping it was Kaiba. Hoping he'd decided not to go to the meeting.

Bakura-Yami? What are you doing back here? Yugi is looking for you.

Yami-I know. I was going to go home, but I saw Joey and I stayed at his house for a while. I wanted to give this to you.

Yami handed Bakura a gold armband.

Bakura-what's this?

Yami-It's just something I found in my soul room. I know how much you liked it when we first met face to face.

Bakura-What do you. . .you mean you remember that?

**Flash Back**

A young Bakura struggled as the guards dragged him into the sentencing room. They threw him to the floor, causing him to hit his head with a thud.

Yami-What are his charges?

Guard-Ninety-eight accounts of reported tomb thieving, the murder of fourteen civilians, two accounts of kidnap-

Bakura-And taking this is an admirable charge.

He smugly handed over an armband made of what appeared to be gold. He held it up and one of the guards snatched it away.

Yami-Leave him to me. I will decide his punishment immediately.

The guards nodded and left him to the Pharaoh.

Yami-Now, what is your name?

Bakura-My name is Bakura. Nice place you've got here.

Yami-Don't mock me. Or your punishment will become far worse than it already is.

Bakura-Ooo. . .spooky.

Yami-Have you heard of Millennium Magic?

Yami toyed with the armband as he talked, making Bakura want to go up to him and take it. There were no guards. No one would know what happened if he mauled him.

**End Flash Back**

That had been the day he'd been banished to the Ring for 5000 years. And now the very armband he'd tried to steal on that fateful day was in his hands.

Bakura-You aren't going to give me another sentence, are you?

Yami-No, not this time.

Yami smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair.

Yami-I wouldn't do that again to you. Now, I seriously must leave. I'm sure Yugi is, in some way, worried about me. So I must leave now.

Bakura-Bye, Pharaoh.

It had been four hours since Kaiba had left, and now he was back. He and Bakura sat in the living room on the sofa. Bakura was leaning against him, Kaiba's arms around him. His hands lightly caressed Bakura's still-bruised arms.

Bakura didn't remember falling asleep, but when he woke up, it was light outside. Kaiba wasn't there, either. He must have slept all night. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He gasped as he turned around.

Bakura-What are you doing here!


	5. Chapter 5

Peggi-I did most of my editing to _this_ chapter. It fits the rating here, but some people still may not like what remains, which only consists of about a paragraph at most and is NOT descriptive. I was going to wait about 2 more weeks, but it's killing me not to give spoilers to James, so here goes!

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

Yami had an evil smirk on his face.

Bakura-Y-Yami!

Yami pushed Bakura to the floor. He straddled him, and even though Bakura tried to struggle, it was useless. Yami pinned his wrists to the floor with one hand, and used his other to tear his shirt. His bare chest was revealed, and Yami bent down, kissing Bakura's neck all the way down to his chest.

Bakura-Stop it Yami! Please stop!

Yami dragged Bakura upstairs to the spare bedroom where Bakura usually sleeps. Yami threw him onto the bed. Bakura struggled, trying to make it to the doorway, but Yami cut him off.

Yami-I wasn't planning on doing this, but you've left me with no choice.

He pulled a pair of handcuffs from his jacket and used them to handcuff Bakura's arms to the metal-bar headboard of the bed. He began to undo Bakura's belt buckle. Bakura was struggling to get away. He knew it was no use, but perhaps out of instinct he felt the need to at least try. Yami had removed all of his clothes. He stood over him, just staring at his body. Bakura felt his face turn bright red from embarrassment, and he turned away. Yami bent down and began to whisper something in his ear.

Yami-Are you okay? Bakura? Bakura?

Bakura sat up with a jolt. Two concerned blue eyes stared into his, and Kaiba rubbed a hand across his cheek.

Kaiba-You were dreaming. Are you all right? It must have been a bad nightmare, you were screaming.

Bakura-Yami!

Kaiba-Shh. . .no, just me. Don't worry. Yami isn't here.

Bakura-It was so real. I can still feel him! I can feel his eyes, just staring at me. And I couldn't move. I was helpless. Oh gods, Kaiba.

Kaiba held him close, gently stroking his hair.

Kaiba-It must have been terrifying. But don't worry, I'm here. I'll be here for you, just say the word. I won't ever let him hurt you.

Bakura-Kaiba?

Kaiba-What?

Bakura-Never leave me.

Kaiba had slept in the spare bedroom, and Bakura had stayed in Ryou's. Kaiba had allowed Mokuba to stay the weekend at a friend's house, and it was Friday. He wasn't coming home till Sunday. Bakura didn't feel like being alone. There were still some emotional scars, and for some unknown reason, the only one he truly trusted was Kaiba.

He awoke, covered in sweat. He'd had another dream. It was the same one as before, but this time, Yami had gone much further. Bakura walked downstairs to get a glass of water. Suddenly, he heard something. Someone was in the living room. The light turned on, blinding Bakura. He fell to his knees.

Bakura-NO!

Kaiba-Are you okay!

Bakura-Oh, Kaiba. . .I thought. . .I thought you were-

Kaiba-Don't worry, it's only me. I didn't mean to startle you. I thought I heard something downstairs. I was just making sure everything was okay.

Now, the next few minutes were confusing to Bakura. He didn't know what he was thinking, why he did what he did. He stepped up to Kaiba and wrapped his arms around him. He then stared up into his startled eyes and gently kissed his lips.

Bakura-I love you, Kaiba.

Kaiba-Wh-what! Bakura, I. . .um. . .

Bakura-You don't have to say anything. I just had to tell you.

Kaiba-Bakura, I think that you should get some rest. You don't know what you're saying. You-

Bakura-Kaiba, I do love you. I've never said anything before because-

He would have continued, but the phone rang.

Bakura-Um. . .hold on.

He answered the phone.

Bakura-Hello?

Yugi-Bakura? This is Yugi. Hey, um. . .is Yami at your place?

Bakura-Yugi!

Yugi-Um. . .yeah. I know it's late but Yami came home earlier, but then left again. I'm getting concerned about all of this running around.

Kaiba-What does he want?

Yugi-Whoa, was that Kaiba! What's he doing over there this late? And you never told me if you've seen Yami.

Bakura-I haven't seen him. I have to get back to bed. Bye.

He hung up the phone. Kaiba was still staring at him, halfway awake, and still confused.

Bakura-I'm going to bed now. You should do the same.

As Bakura turned to go back upstairs, Kaiba grabbed his hand.

Kaiba-Bakura, wait. . .I love you too.

Kaiba and Bakura just stared into each other's eyes for a while, and then Kaiba began to run his hand through Bakura's long hair. He pulled Bakura into a kiss, and was pleased to find Bakura kissing him back. They worked their way upstairs and into Ryou's room. Kaiba laid him carefully on the bed and he straddled him. He bent down and met Bakura halfway as he pulled him into a bruising kiss. Bakura's lips parted, and Kaiba's tongue eagerly explored his mouth.

Kaiba began to undress him, and as he went to kiss Bakura again, he turned away.

Bakura-Kaiba. . .I can't. . .

Without hearing what he had to say, Kaiba knew instantly.

Kaiba-You don't want to.

Bakura-No, I want to, really I do. . .

By this time, Kaiba was lying next to Bakura, one hand supporting his own head, and the other caressing Bakura's chest.

Kaiba-It's okay. I understand. You've been through a lot. You just aren't ready yet.

Bakura-Are you mad at me?

Kaiba-Of course not. You've been through something horrible, and I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to. I'll wait until you're ready. No matter how long that may take.

When Bakura awoke the next morning, Kaiba wasn't in the room. Down the hall, the sound of the shower running could be heard, so Bakura went downstairs to use the shower. When he immerged, Kaiba was in the kitchen on the phone. Bakura didn't mean to eavesdrop, but something caught his attention.

Kaiba-No, Ryou. . .of course he's fine. . .no, I think he's coming out of it, but he's still a bit nervous around Yami. . .Ryou, you have to understand. He must not have told you because. . .yes, I understand that, but you don't get what I'm saying. Ryou, please don't yell. . .but it isn't his fault.

Suddenly, Bakura heard the phone hang up. Ryou must have hung up on him. Kaiba walked into the living room where Bakura was. He jumped when he saw him just standing there.

Bakura-You. . .you told him about it? What all did you tell him? Did you tell him about us?

Kaiba-No, of course not. He asked if everything was okay, and asked me if you'd told me about your secret' yet. He said he wanted to know exactly who all knew, that way if there were any problems. . .Bakura, I didn't know he didn't know. The way he made it sound. . .

Bakura-It's okay. I understand.

Kaiba-Bakura?

Bakura-Huh?

Kaiba-Why didn't you tell Ryou? I mean, he's your other half, and yet you. . .you told me not him.

Bakura-I trusted you more than him. You're my lover, he's just someone I'm stuck with.

It was around three in the afternoon that Kaiba had left to check up on things with Mokuba and to run a few errands, but he'd promised to be back before too long. When Bakura heard the knock at the door, he was sure it was Kaiba. But it wasn't.

Bakura-Yami? What are you-

Yami-No time. Is he here?

Bakura-Who?

Yami-Kaiba.

Yami shoved Bakura and locked the door behind him.

Bakura-Get out of my-

Yami-Ryou called me. He kept telling me I raped you. Bakura, where is Kaiba?

Bakura-Why do you want to know? He's upstairs if it's any of your concern.

Bakura didn't want Yami to know he was all alone in the house. Just like you should never tell the strange man on the phone or at the door you're the only one in the house. It was the same theory. Bakura thought Yami would leave him alone if he thought Kaiba was there, but he didn't. he grabbed Bakura by the arm, and began to drag him to the door.

Yami-Come with me.

Bakura-NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! KAIBA HELP!

His plan to scare Yami didn't work. He only pulled Bakura's arm harder. Yami had just made it to the door and had opened it when a very confused and surprised Kaiba stared at him face to face.

Kaiba-Yami!

Yami-Kaiba!

Kaiba-Get your hands off of him! Let go!

Kaiba hit Yami, forcing him to let go of Bakura. Startled, Bakura fell to the floor, terrified. Yami wrapped his hands around Kaiba and began to choke him.

Yami-Bakura! Go to the car! It's outside! Go now!

All he could think of was getting Kaiba out of the pharaoh's grip. He hit Yami just in time to shock him momentarily. Kaiba squirmed free and started hitting Yami, forcing him out of the door. Bakura locked it as Kaiba ran to the phone. He picked up the receiver.

Kaiba-. . .it's dead. . .

They could hear Yami pounding on the door outside.

Bakura-I think he's drunk. Kaiba, are you okay?

Kaiba-Yes, but are you?

Bakura nodded.

Nighttime came, and Yami hadn't been back. They were finally able to reach the police, and they'd said that Yami was missing, and if they saw him they would take him into custody. Bakura was lying in Ryou's bed, trying to fall asleep. Suddenly, he awoke. He was lying naked, tied up to the bed, and he couldn't move. Yami stood, towered over him. He, too, was wearing nothing.

Yami-don't worry, this won't hurt. Me, anyway.

Bakura closed his eyes, praying Yami wouldn't do anything to him. For a moment, he thought Yami had left, but was proven wrong when he felt the pharaoh's hands running all along his body. He began to kiss down Bakura's neck and chest. Bakura struggled to get away, but the ropes that bound him were cutting into his flesh.

Yami-Now, I know I'm not hurting you. Just calm down. It will all be over soon.

Bakura was struggling to get away, trying so hard. Suddenly, the ropes seemed to tighten, and he was awake. Yami was straddling him, his hand covering his mouth, and he was fully awake. He was sure of it this time.

Yami-Shh. . .don't scream. Don't wake Kaiba up. Please. I'm not here to hurt you. Please don't scream.

He removed his hand from Bakura's mouth.

Yami-Come with me.

Bakura wasn't sure what to do, but he definitely wasn't going to follow Yami, possibly into his death. Suddenly, Yami's eyes seemed to stare into Bakura's more confused. There was no fear, no pain, no anger, nothing. They were just staring into his. Suddenly, a thin stream of crimson red blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

Bakura-Y-Yami?

Yami-Oh. . .gods. . .

He collapsed to the floor, and Kaiba, who had apparently been behind him, licked the blood off of the dagger, which had been used to stab him. Suddenly, the pieces from before, from when Bakura had been raped. The missing pieces, images. . .they all began to come together. To make sense.

Bakura-Oh Ra. . .it was. . .

Bakura backed away, tripping backwards when he reached the bed. The door was shut, and besides, it was almost pointless to try to run for it. Kaiba was standing between the door and Bakura.

Kaiba-Yeah, it was me. Yami had helped me out a bit, helped me tie you down, he was even going to join in, himself. But he went soft. Tried to talk me into stopping. I was surprised, myself, that you forgot about me and thought it was all his fault. I'd come back to finish my job but when you seemed to be okay around me, I figured maybe you'd gone into shock. When you seemed to be okay with me, I decided to do some quick thinking, came up with the shit about Mokuba running away, and got closer' to you. But Yami wasn't going to let me hurt you. So he hurt himself in order to try and gain your trust and hopefully be the one you'd trust and once he got closer. . .but I couldn't let him save you. No, you see, if you knew it was me, I wouldn't have made it this far.

Bakura-But. . .I thought you. . .but I loved you! How could you do this to me!

Kaiba-like this.

He slowly moved upon Bakura, placing the dagger on the pillow beside him. He took off his belt and used it to tie Bakura's wrists to the headboard, and then he sat there, straddling him. He used the dagger to cut off his shirt; he didn't want to untie him. He then removed Bakura's pants and any other article of clothes either one of them was wearing. Bakura shivered as the cool air touched his body, and he shut his eyes tightly, as if to make everything go away. But it didn't.

He tried not to cry out as Kaiba began to take him, not even preparing him for the pain. He continued to try to make him cry out in pain. Bakura screamed from the horrible pain shooting throughout his entire body and could hear Kaiba laughing menacingly at him as he did so. Bakura was determined not to like the better feeling sensation, but he couldn't help it. Luckily for Bakura, Kaiba had finished before Bakura could. He collapsed on top of him, and rested there for a moment. Kaiba's weight was becoming almost unbearable for Bakura, and he couldn't shift his weight because he was still tied.

Kaiba-Now, was this so bad.

Bakura-Please. . .stop it!

Kaiba placed his hands around Bakura's neck.

Bakura-Wh-what are you doing! Kaiba pl-

He was cut off. Kaiba was choking him. Everything was going numb. Bakura felt Kaiba re-enter him, thrusting into him hard, but there was no pain, although Bakura's tears came, just the same.

Kaiba-So wonderful. . .Bakura! So tight, and so hot. . .

The room was going dark. And suddenly, Bakura's chocolate brown eyes glazed over. Kaiba thrust into him a few more times before completely finishing. He collapsed on top of him, falling asleep.

When Kaiba awoke, it was very light out, and the phone was ringing. Kaiba picked up the receiver.

Kaiba-Hello?

Ryou-Kaiba? Um. . .is Bakura there?

Kaiba-He's upstairs in the shower. Want me to tell him you called?

Ryou-No, that's okay. I'll be home before dark. I've decided to come home early. Has Yami bothered Bakura lately? I called him, and I think I frightened him. I was. . .erm. . .a bit angry.

Kaiba-No, Yami hasn't been around. I've been taking good care of Bakura.

Ryou-Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me.

Kaiba-So, you'll be here before dark?

Ryou-Yes.

Kaiba-Okay then. I'll let Bakura know. And we'll be here.

Ryou-Okay, thanks. Bye now.

They hung up, and Kaiba headed back upstairs. He removed the robe he'd been wearing and laid next to Bakura

Kaiba-Oh, love. You're freezing.

He pulled the bloodstained blanket up halfway, but had to kick Yami's corpse off of it to pull it up all the way. He then moved on top of Bakura, straddling him.

Kaiba-Guess what? Ryou's coming home early. Isn't that great?

He stared into Bakura's lifeless eyes, smirking.

Kaiba-I've already started planning a welcome home party. And believe me. It's to die for.

He picked up the dagger that he'd dropped on the floor and began tracing invisible pictures on Bakura's chest with it, an evil smirk growing across his face. The whole house was completely silent, with the exception of a menacing laugh growing louder and louder.

**THE END!. . .or is it the end?. . .**

Peggi-Actually, no it's not, since I DID start a sequal for it. . .like they say, seqals are never as good as the original, and yet, that's not what my reviewers have told me! Leave me enough reviews and I just might post it on here!


End file.
